Chulcrix
Colossal Aberration Hit Dice: 32d8+192 (336 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: Fly 40 ft. (good) AC: 22 (-8 size, +20 natural) Attacks: 2 pincers +29 melee Damage: Pincer 2d8+13 Face/Reach: 100 ft. by 20 ft./30 ft. Special Attacks: Attraction, swallow whole Special Qualities: Blindsight, immunity to cold, fire, gaze attacks, and dragon breath weapons, fast healing 4, plane shift, SR 15 Saves: Fort +16, Refl +10, Will +18 Abilities: Str 36, Dex 10, Con 22, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 10 Skills: Spot +12 Climate/Terrain: Any land Organisation: Solitary Challenge Rating: 23 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 33+ HD (Colossal) * Greater reach than usual for a creature of this size. The chulcrix is a vicious, repugnant predator that resembles a plump worm of gigantic proportions, typically 100 feet long and twenty feet in diameter; it swims through the air with a rippling motion. The chulcrix's thick black chitin secrets a glistening mucus that stinks of rotting flesh, and two writhing 30-foot-long arms extend from behind the creature's maw, ending in snapping pincers. Its maw is a round valve that is lined with tendril-like sensory organs; it can expand to a diameter of one-third the creature's body length. Chulcrix are solitary creatures that roam planes of existence such as the Abyss, the Grey, and beyond in search of prey; they occasionally associate with eyewings, which help it to search for food. Chulcrixes are asexual, and hatch as full-formed adults from spheres of black crystal 100 feet in diameter. They are sometimes forced into servitude by the gods of Darkness, usually with promises of new and unusual prey. The chulcrix is moderately intelligent, and can communicate telepathically in simple phrases with any sentient creature within 300 feet. However, it rarely chooses to do so. Combat A voracious carnivore, the chulcrix enters combat with the intention of devouring prey. For this reason it prefers to use its special attacks rather than enter melee with opponents, so that their bodies are relatively intact when it consumes them. A chulcrix only uses its pincer attacks against opponents that have resisted its attraction ability or aren't desireable food. A chulcrix that loses more than half of its hit points usually plane shifts to safety, abandoning any prey that it has not yet devoured and digested. Attraction (Su): The chulcrix can create a cone of attraction, extending from its maw to a range of 100 feet. All creatures within the area of the cone are paralysed (Will save negates, DC 26) and begin to float towards the chulcrix's maw at a speed of 10 feet per round. A Reflex save (DC 26) allows normal movement for one round. The chulcrix must make a full-round action to maintain the cone of attraction each round; if it takes any other action, the effect ends and affected creatures may move normally (usually falling to the ground). Swallow Whole (Ex): If the chulcrix brings an opponent of Huge or smaller size to its maw with its attraction ability, it can try to swallow the opponent by making a successful grapple check. Creatures swallowed whole are considered grappled. A chulcrix does not suffer any penalties for grappling creatures it has swallowed; thus it and can make attacks, use its special attacks, and threaten squares normally. Once inside the creature's maw, the opponent takes 2d8+8 points of crushing damage plus 2d8+6 points of acid damage per round from the chulcrix's digestive juices. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by dealing 40 points of damage to the chulcrix's digestive tract (AC 20). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A chulcrix's gullet can hold two Huge, four Large, eight Medium-size, or sixteen Small or smaller creatures. Plane Shift (Sp): The chulcrix can plane shift as a standard action by turning itself inside-out and shifting to a new location, instantly resuming its normal shape. Any living creatures in the chulcrix's gizzard are left behind when it plane shifts to a new location. Blindsight (Ex): The chulcrix's sensory organs can detect creatures using nonvisual means, detecting motion, odour, and body heat. It can pinpoint the location of any creature within 300 feet, and cam detect the presence of creatures up to ten miles distant. Category:Abberations